


Shattered

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after that, Evil Peter, F/M, Letters Derek left for the pack, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Most characters don't play a big part, Only Canon Compliant Through Season 3, Sad, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, evil Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek died the way that Stiles and Scott were always afraid he would, the way Derek had hoped to die. Derek died protecting pack, his family, people he loved. They knew all along that Peter was up to something and Stiles was always afraid that they wouldn't figure it out in time, he was right and now they weren't just broken they were shattered. </p><p>Scott had never felt this kind of pain, not even when he lost Allison. Not only did he lose a pack member, he lost his brother. Kira lost her mentor, her best friend. Lydia lost the person who was helping her figure out how to be a Banshee, how to help save people instead of finding the dead bodies. Isaac lost the man that saved him from his father, the man that gave him back a family. Melissa and John lost the person who had always been looking out for their boys, they lost a son. Stiles well he felt like he just lost his entire future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I started this while season four was airing and Derek was just starting to lose his powers. I had to go back and tweak a couple things so hopefully it all makes sense. Please let me know if I have missed anything, I've honestly read through it too many times at this point. 
> 
> This is the first story that I started writing so it will always have a special place in my heart because this idea is what got me started writing fan fic.
> 
> And I apologize for the feels.

All he had ever wanted was to be an Alpha, he had briefly thought about trying to kill Talia but realized that even if he succeeded, he wouldn't have survived the remainder of the Hale pack. 

That didn't mean that he wasn't working a plan, waiting for the right time to strike. Then the fire happened. Being in a coma for six years definitely hadn't been part of his plan. Luring Laura back wasn't too hard, catching her off guard to kill her had been even easier. Laura may have been smart but never expected Peter to be the one on a rampage and her only other pack member was Derek so she didn't have the power she needed to fight him. Killing her had been almost too easy. 

He may have become an Alpha but building his pack hadn't been as easy as he had hoped it would be. He had bitten Scott but he was fighting Peter every step of the way. Lydia was immune. Derek had some well earned trust issues and figured out too fast that Peter had killed Laura. He really had wanted to bite Stiles because he would have been a great wolf. But he figured out very fast that Stiles was too important to Scott and that Scott would definitely follow Stiles lead. And he could already see the trust and maybe something more building between Stiles and Derek. He couldn't risk all three of them being wolves and bonding and working against him. 

It felt odd to feel justified in his suspicions as he laid dying about to have his throat slashed by Derek after being hit with molotov cocktails by Stiles and Jackson. They hadn't even really come together and still managed to defeat him. He would have been better off just killing Stiles when he had the chance. 

He managed to come back from the dead but had used up too much of his own born powers in the process so again he had to improvise. He helped with the Kanima situation to gain some trust with Derek. He helped out at the hospital when the Alpha Pack was after the Darach. He helped protect Cora, what they didn't know was that he was the one that made Cora sick, everyone else was so busy with the Alpha's and the sacrifices that getting to her was easy. Convincing Derek to give up his Alpha powers to save her was even easier. Killing Jennifer or Julia or whatever the hell her name was just plain fun and gave him even more power. 

He had been the one making Derek human again, not Kate like everyone thought. Getting Derek's power wouldn't make him an Alpha again on its own but it did help make him strong enough to put his plan in motion. Peter wasn't sure what he had done to deserve a True Alpha landing in his lap but he was sure as hell going to take advantage of it. 

He knew that Cora would definitely be a problem if she had found out what he was about to do. So during one of his many disappearances he had gone to South America and killed Cora and the entire pack that she was with. It was a small pack of Omegas that had learned how to function without an Alpha, they didn't stand a chance against Peter. And she didn’t have much contact with Derek so he didn’t know anything was wrong.


	2. The Loss

The pack had gone into this fight exhausted after stopping the shit ton of assassins that had come to town to kill most of the them. The Benefactor turned out to be Mr. Tate and hadn't that just been a kick in the nuts. Turns out that he knew about the affair that Peter had with his wife all those years ago and that he knew about the supernatural. When he found out that Malia was a werecoyote and that she had killed his wife and biological daughter he snapped and decided to take out every supernatural he could find. He had been saving Peter for last and wanted to be the one to kill him.

What Tate hadn't counted on was Malia finding everything out. By the time she discovered what he had been doing she already found out that Peter was her biological father and they had bonded. Turns out being social outcasts and devious are great things to bond over. She had separated herself from the pack when she found out that they had been lying to her and she had given her complete allegiance to Peter, just like the pack feared would happen. In the end she killed the father who raised her for the part of her life that she wasn't a coyote in order to save her biological father.

Together Peter and Malia went after Scott and Derek. They used what they knew would work, they took Melissa and John knowing that they would come to save them. Peter knew if he could take them both out that the rest of the pack would either fall in line or die themselves defending their Alpha and former Alpha. 

Derek was injured and Scott had been knocked out and Peter decided to go in for the kill while he had the chance. What Peter hadn't counted on was Malia not obeying him by going after Melissa and John instead of making sure that Derek was dead. 

She was too caught up in the moment, too excited about the thought of hurting Stiles by killing his dad and the woman he loved like a mother to realize that Derek was coming up behind her. Peter should have known better than to think Derek would be an easy kill but he really wasn’t expecting Derek to get his powers back and being stronger. He should have been paying more attention to him but he didn’t think that Derek was a threat to him anymore and he dropped the ball. 

In the end Derek died at Peter's hands just as reinforcements showed up. Malia died when Chris shot an arrow through her head. And Peter well he died from Stiles unloading a clip of wolfsbane bullets into his body.

Derek died the way that Stiles and Scott were always afraid he would, the way Derek had hoped to die. Derek died protecting pack, his family, people he loved. They knew all along that Peter was up to something and Stiles was always afraid that they wouldn't figure it out in time, he was right and now they weren't just broken they were shattered. 

Scott had never felt this kind of pain, not even when he lost Allison. Not only did he lose a pack member, he lost his brother. Kira lost her mentor, her best friend. Lydia lost the person who was helping her figure out how to be a Banshee, how to help save people instead of finding the dead bodies. Isaac lost the man that saved him from his father, the man that gave him back a family. Melissa and John lost the person who had always been looking out for their boys, they lost a son. Stiles well he felt like he just lost his entire future.


	3. John and Melissa

Shortly after the funeral, letters were delivered to John from Derek's attorney. There was one for most members of the pack with a note asking John and Melissa to give them to each pack member when they thought the time was right but to please open their letter right away.

 

John and Melissa,

If you have gotten this letter then I'm gone. I hope that I was the only pack member lost. Unless it’s Peter, so that you'll no longer have to worry about him. It’s hard to wish that any member of my family is gone but I know that he will cause all of you nothing but problems.

I have put the two of you in charge of the Hale estate. I know that it is a lot to ask but I know that there is no one better than the two of you to take care of the pack. My lawyer has set everything up so even if Peter is still around he will have a hard time fighting this. And he has his own money so it hopefully won’t be a problem. 

I didn’t leave anything for Malia because I know that Peter will make sure she is taken care of. Please help her understand that. But if you ever want or need to help her please do.

I have set up a trust for the rest of the pack members. Ideally I want them to use it to go to college. I always planned on paying their tuitions but I knew that I would get a fight about it, maybe me being gone will make it easier for them to accept it now. Jackson probably doesn't need it but he was my first Beta and I want him to know that even if he is in London that I always still considered him pack. And maybe not being reliant on his parents will help him in the long run. Whatever isn't used for school they can have access to when they turn 25. 

Everything else I have left to the both of you. Please use it to take care of the pack however you see fit. I only ask two things of you, that you take care of Cora as much as she will let you. Since she is dead in the eyes of the law I couldn't leave her anything but I trust you to look after her. And please pay off and do any repairs and magical updates needed to your houses. No fighting me on this, I want the pack to have as many safe havens as possible and well I'm dead so you can't fight me on it. When it is time please give control over to Lydia and Stiles.

I'm leaving Scott the Toyota, I know he loves his motorcycle but he needs something that can haul the pack around in. I had thought about leaving it to Stiles but I know he wouldn't drive it so please make sure that the Jeep gets a complete overhaul. He had told me that is was his mom's and I knew how much it means to him. If it hasn’t been ruined, please make sure that Stiles gets my leather jacket, it was my dad’s and I know he will take care of it for me. The Camaro is in storage and that goes to Isaac, hopefully he doesn't cause you too many problems with it John. 

Any Hale heirlooms that are left are in the vault, I'm sure that Stiles and Lydia will find lots of things to interest them in there. Deaton helped me change the entry awhile ago. The only ones that can open it as of right now are myself, Cora, and the two of you. If you feel that someone else needs to be added then talk to Deaton. I left him with instructions to let Stiles know how to change the access but only when you think he is ready. He knows more about my family history than the rest of the pack and I trust him to keep what is left safe. 

I want to thank you both. How you handled finding everything out was better than most people. And the way you stepped up to help us, well I've never seen anything like it. You trusted me to keep your sons safe and I know that I may not have always lived up to the job but I promise that I tried my best. You both treated me like family and there is no way that I can ever repay you for that. I thought I had lost that chance when I lost Laura but because of the two of you, Scott and Stiles I had one again and I want you to know that it meant everything to me. 

What makes me the saddest is that I didn't get the chance to see Scott and Stiles become actual brothers (hint hint) but mostly that I didn't make it to Stiles 18th birthday. I'm guessing you both probably know, but I love him more than anything else in this world. I don't know when it happened but I do know that I have never felt this way about anyone. I just couldn't tell him yet. 

Thank you for taking care of our family.

Derek

 

The letters to Cora, Peter, and Malia all went into a safe deposit box. They hadn’t been able to get ahold of Cora yet so Chris has gone to South America to try and find her. They thought about burning Peter and Malia’s letters but couldn’t bring themselves to destroy anything that Derek had left.


	4. Jackson and Danny

John and Melissa decided to give him his letter right away. Jackson had mellowed considerably during his time in London and they were hoping that maybe Derek's letter would get him to stay in town after the funeral.

 

Jackson,

You know better than anyone that family doesn’t have to mean blood. Come home to Beacon Hills, come back to the family that you have made and I'm guessing your mom and dad will follow. The pack won't admit it, especially Lydia and Stiles, but they need you. 

I think you would be a great second to Scott, you two will balance each other out and you will see the flaws of any plans that Stiles comes up with instead of following them blindly like Scott tends to do. Just do me a favor and don’t call him a dumbass about the parts you don’t like, maybe just suggest a tiny change here or there, he will go with it in the end I promise. 

I may have regretted biting you in the beginning but that wasn’t your fault and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way. I know getting away helped you, I get that more than anyone but it is time to come home. Danny would be a great addition to the pack and you are the one to make that happen. 

As for Lydia, don’t jump right back into something with her. She has changed a lot and there is a new deputy that I think she would be great with. I’m not saying don’t make a move if it feels right but don’t try and force it because it’s what you think you should do. If all else fails go to Danny and Melissa for advice.

I hope you find the peace that I know you need and that you figure out where you belong.

 

Derek

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

They gave Danny his letter right away too. They figured since he wasn’t actually pack and Derek took the time to write him a letter then there was a reason.

 

Danny,

 

So I’m guessing that you know my name isn’t Miguel, in fact you probably knew all along. I’m sorry about Ethan leaving town. He may not have been my favorite person but in the end he tried to do the right thing and I respect that. I could tell that he really did care about you so if he ever comes back to town, maybe you could give him another chance. I may not have been in the same situation as him but I get what he is going through. My guess is that he needs someone to help him learn to live without all the guilt and sadness and I think you can do that.

 

I would like you to consider joining the pack, I know that you don’t really want to be involved but you would be a great addition. I’ve talked to your grandmother many times and I know that she is okay with it. Even if you decide against it please continue to be their ally. Our family’s have known each other for years and I know you could all learn a lot from each other.

 

Derek


	5. Lydia and Isaac

About a week after the funeral John gave Lydia her letter. She wasn’t quite as close to Derek as some of the others. With Jackson staying in town and Danny joining the pack, she was adjusting better than the rest.

 

Lydia,

I’m hoping that I was able to help you with discovering your powers, I know that as I write this I was frustrated with myself for not being able to help you more. Noshiko has been looking into finding you someone to help you more. I’m sure that you have already figured this out but please don’t go to Deaton for help unless you have no other choice. You already know how unhelpful he can be and he will be all about keeping you in check. We both know that won’t work for you. You need to know as much as possible and I trust you to use your powers in the best way possible.

I don’t know how much you have told your mom but please consider telling her everything. If for no other reason than to have one person that you can tell everything to. I had that with Stiles and I can’t tell you how much it helped me. 

Try to keep the pack from doing stupid things, an impossible task I know. They will all listen to you and I trust you to keep them from killing each other. Please do what you can to help Parrish. I don’t know what he is yet but I just have this feeling that if anyone can figure it you can.

Finally, please keep an eye on Peter. I know that you don’t trust him, nobody does, but you and Stiles have the best chance at figuring out what he is up to. I don’t fully understand his fascination with you so please be careful around him.

Thank you for looking out for Stiles for me. 

 

Derek

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

 

Figuring out when you give Isaac his letter was the hardest so far. Melissa wanted to give it to him right away because she wanted him to stay but John thought that they should wait a little bit to let him process everything. They ended up giving the letter to Chris when he got back from finding out what happened to Cora and her pack and let him decide when to give it to Isaac.

 

Isaac,

There is part of me that just wants to say, please come home. I know that you deserve more than that though. 

I’m sorry for not being the Alpha you deserved, I will never regret getting you away from your father but I do regret how I handled almost everything else. I’m hoping that you know that me throwing that glass at you wasn’t intended to be cruel, it was the only thing I could think of at the time to get you to go to Scott and hopefully keep you safe. 

I’m sorry for giving you Boyd and Erica just to have them taken away. I’m sorry that one of the things that we have in common is losing our first love. Please don’t be too afraid to fall in love again, take it from me, it’s worth it even if you don’t get the ending you want.

I asked Jackson to come home, I hope that this doesn’t cause too many problems for you. If he did come back then hopefully Danny has joined the pack. I know that it is hard for you to trust me but please trust me that this is what is best for the pack. 

I should have said it sooner but it wasn’t just Scott that I considered my brother, you are too and please take care of the Camaro for me. John and Melissa have the keys and paperwork, try not to get too many tickets.

Derek

P.S. I want you to know that if you and Cora ever started dating I would be okay with that.


	6. Scott

Melissa gave Scott his letter right after Isaac got his. He had been holding up fairly well but the pressure was starting to get to him. He was happy that Jackson came home and that Danny joined the pack but not having Derek to go to for advice hurt more than expected. And he couldn’t lean on Kira and Stiles. Kira went from crying to being angry at that drop of a hat and her mom had to take her away for a bit so that she could get ahold of her powers. Stiles hasn’t spoken at all since that night and barely leaves his room. 

Liam tried to help but since he barely knew Derek he couldn’t do much more than listen. Melissa held him when he cried and tried to help but there were some things that she just didn’t know enough about to be much help. John, Chris, and Parrish were able to help with plans that they needed to defeat the monster of the week but none of them could take Derek’s place.

 

Scott,

I’m going to start with apologizing for how I handled things in the beginning. I was in so much pain from losing Laura and consumed by the hatred of Peter and not wanting to lose my last family member to help you that way that I should have. 

I need you to know that letting you kill Peter wouldn’t have taken away your “werewolfiness” as Stiles likes to call it. Noshiko and Chris looked into it and both of them discovered that it was a myth. I’m sorry for you feeling like I ruined your life by taking that chance away from you. I wasn’t sure if it would work and there was also a part of me that didn’t want you to become a murderer.

You are doing great as an Alpha and you are building a pack that even my mother would have envied. You might already know this but I have asked Jackson and Isaac to come home. I think Jackson would be a great second to you for numerous reasons. If you doubt it just ask Lydia or Danny why and I’m sure they will tell you all of the reasons why. I also asked Danny to join the pack. His family has been allies with my family for years but it is important to let them choose which battles to enter. Talk to Danny and/or Noshiko about being introduced to Danny’s grandmother, I promise you won’t be disappointed.

I have given your mom and John control over my estate and they can fill you in on all of the details. Please convince them to pay off the houses and do any magical upgrades needed. Same for Natalie if Lydia decided to tell her everything. If she doesn’t want to tell her at least get Lydia to install the magical protection. 

I’ve left everyone money, there is more than enough for everyone to go to school and have some left over. I know that you might not all be willing to leave for school but I don’t want money to be the thing that stops any of you. 

Hold onto Kira. I hope that you stay together for the long haul but I know that it will be hard. Even if you don’t work out, don’t let her out of your life. She is the ray of sunshine that everyone needs in their life. Do me a favor if I didn’t make it to her next birthday than go to that shop that the police gets their uniforms from. Alonso that runs the shop is making her a custom leather jacket, it’s already paid for and has a lot of special features so just have him explain them to you. If he gives you trouble about picking it up then take John or Jordan with you.

Listen to Stiles, his plans may need tweaked every now and then so listen to the rest of the pack if they suggest alterations. Stiles may fight it at first but if you can get him to see that it will work better then he will come around. Just try to make sure Jackson isn’t always the one suggesting the changes. 

I need you to know that I love Stiles and I know that he loves me. He is the reason that I knew love was possible again. I hadn’t told him yet because I was waiting for him to turn eighteen because I didn’t want to put John in a bad position and I didn’t want to be like Kate. Please don’t let him shut himself off from love. He is the heart of the pack but you already know that. He will need to hold onto that.

I left you the Toyota, you may love your bike but there are times that you will need the Toyota to haul everyone around or because of the weather. Your mom and John have the keys and paperwork. 

Trust your gut and make sure that you go to Chris, Noshiko and Satomi for help. I know that you trust Deaton but don’t rely on him fully. His interests will always be more about keeping balance instead of helping you fully.

Hold onto your pack, your family and I have no doubt that you will do great. 

Derek


	7. Kira

Melissa sent her letter with Noshiko when she took Kira away. They had been gone for three weeks, almost two months since Derek died, before she finally gave it to Kira.

 

Sparky,

Well my little badass, if you have this letter then I’m gone and you are probably pissed at me. I know that no matter what happened that I didn’t want to go. I would have done anything to stay with the pack but especially you and Stiles. 

There isn’t much to say since you know everything about me already but I figured that it couldn’t hurt for you to have some of it in writing so you can look at it whenever you need to. 

I don’t remember exactly when it happened but you are my best friend and I love you. Probably sometime during all the pestering you did for me to go full wolf and play tag in the preserve. I still can’t believe how many times you got me to do that. Thank you for bringing Stiles into it, I’m not sure I will ever get over the look of joy he had on his face every time we played.

You brought a joy and easiness back into my life. I have no doubt that my mother would have loved you if for no other reason than you are so much like my father. She lost some of the light in her eyes when she lost him but always tried to remember how he made her feel. It’s part of the reason why I think you are great for Scott. He has so much more coming his way and you will help keep him grounded and help him find a way to fun even with all of the responsibility. 

Don’t fight with your mom too much please. You know that she only wants what is best for you and she is the best person to help you. Use your dad for the great peacemaker that he is if you need to.

Make sure that you keep hanging out with Lydia, you need someone to be a badass Queen with and there is no one better than her. She is also a great person to roll your eyes at the rest of the pack with. And if Jackson came back like I hope that he did you will definitely need that partner in crime, but Stiles will be great at it too if Jackson and Isaac are involved.

You’re not the only person that I asked for this but please look after Stiles. You two know me best in the world and I need you to be there for each other. Don’t let him drown in his guilt, it has been building for too long and I’m afraid that losing me will push him over the edge. It doesn’t matter if there was nothing he could do he will still find a way to feel guilty, he’s too much like me that way. 

Stay your sweet firecracker self and I’ll see you on the other side (better not be for a long time).

Der Bear (still can’t believe I let you call me that)


	8. Stiles

This one was definitely the hardest. John hated seeing his son in pain and unfortunately knew what it was like to lose someone that you loved liked that. They may not have been together yet but John had always known it was just a matter of time. They had both been pissed at the universe when Claudia died but it was worse now. 

Kira had called John after she read her letter and asked him to wait until she got home to give it to Stiles. Derek had asked to take care of Stiles and was the only one that truly knew the extent of his feelings for Stiles and she wanted to make sure that Stiles knew it all.

So just a little over two months after losing Derek, Kira came home and held Stiles while he read his letter and cried.

 

Grzegorz,

Yes I know your real name and yes I know how to pronounce it. I planned surprising you when I asked you out the day after your 18th birthday. I would apologize for waiting because if you are getting this letter then I didn’t make it that far, but I had to wait until you were eighteen and you know why.

After the horrible luck I’ve had in the romance department I never thought that I would find love again. I had hoped to find a love like my parents had but after losing Paige and definitely after the other two that will not be named, I had lost all hope. But sometime during all the nightmares we have been through my hope came back.

I’ve tried and tried to figure out when I fell in love with you but can’t pinpoint it no matter how hard I try. Kira likes to say it’s because I’ve loved you all of my life and maybe she is right. I do know the first day that I realized that you were in love with me though. It was the first time that Kira brought you out to the preserve to play tag. She knew how I felt about you and brought you with that day to show me that I wasn’t alone in my feelings. What can I say there is a reason she is my best friend. 

I left everything in control of your dad and Melissa. Please don’t fight them on the requests that I made. It makes me feel better knowing that all of you will be taken care of. I know that it will make you feel more at ease with the whole pack being taken care of, especially your dad, Scott and Melissa. 

Do me a favor and try to get Cora to come home at least every once in awhile. If anyone can talk her into it, it’s you. Okay Lydia probably could too. New plan the two of you team up against her and she doesn’t stand a chance. I’m guessing Kira would be helpful with this too.

I already asked Lydia but keep an eye on Peter. Even if I do know him better than anyone I’ve never been able to figure out his plans until it was too late. I know I don’t need to say it but don’t let him too close to Scott or Lydia. 

Speaking of Lydia, don’t you think that her and Jordan would be good together? Oh and don’t be pissed at me if Jackson comes back like I asked him too. You know he will be good for the pack even if he is a douche sometimes. 

Look out for Isaac, I know you guys have that snarky bitching at or about each other thing going on but you also know how much he needs a family. And we both know that no matter how great Scott can be he can get really focused on a particular subject. And right now he is focused on Liam and amazingly Kira, I don’t want Isaac and you to feel left out. 

Use Noshiko, Satomi, and yes even Chris for their contacts. I’ve talked to all of them about finding books for you to use in your research so don’t be surprised when you start getting them. 

Try not to worry about your dad too much, his heart is healthy, I would have told you if I heard anything bad. At the very least let Melissa and Jordan help you take care of him. I’m sure the rest of the pack, especially Lydia and Kira, will jump in at some point to help.

Whatever happened to me, it wasn’t your fault. I’ve told Kira to keep on eye on you and not let you drown in your guilt. Please don’t make it too hard on her. I know that you have nothing to feel guilty about but I also know that it won’t stop you from feeling guilty. 

I had so many dreams for us and I don’t doubt that you had tons too. I know this isn’t what you want to hear right now but please try and find someone to help you make some of those dreams come true. What I want to you most of all is for you to live your life. Really live your life, don’t just pretend for everyone else’s sake. 

I love you, more than anything else in the world, yes even my leather jacket. And like I told Kira, I’ll see you on the other side (better not be for a long time).

Der

 

Stiles and Kira sat on his bed and cried for over an hour before Stiles said “Well that was the best and worst thing I have ever read”. Later that night the whole pack came over and they had their first official puppy pile on the Stilinski living room floor.


	9. Epilogue

A lot had changed in the ten years since Derek died. There were some new pack members, marriages and babies. All things that Derek would have wanted for his pack.

Ethan came back a little over a year after losing Derek. The pack welcomed him back but Danny didn’t take him back right away. Ethan proved to Danny, himself and the rest of the pack that he was worth a second chance. 

Jackson met another werewolf named Emily through Satomi. She doesn’t put up with any of his shit and makes him feel loved. They are currently in that annoying newlywed stage.

Lydia kissed Jordan the day she left for Cambridge. They excelled at making a long distance relationship work. They got engaged exactly one year after she came home and were married a year after that. They have a two year old daughter named Ally.

Scott and Kira got married right after college. Scott is the new town vet and Kira runs a daycare. They have a three year old named Derek and a little girl on the way. 

Liam is in medical school and sucks at dating. Mason is a wolf now and a photographer. He travels the world doing what he loves and has made great connections with other packs.

Isaac is a social worker and is dating the new deputy named Phoebe. They had met during a case and hated each other at first but John helped them see the error of their ways and they have now been together for six months.

John and Melissa got together shortly after Stiles started coming out of his room and talking on a regular basis. Melissa moved in right after graduation and they were married a year later. They have a six year old named Laura. 

Stiles moved into the loft for awhile but after Lydia told him that she could feel all of the sadness and death that lingered there he couldn’t stay any longer. He bought back the Hale property and stayed with Scott and Kira while he rebuilt the house, not exactly the same and not in the same spot but just like he had always dreamed it would be for him and Derek. There is a Hale family memorial garden where the old house stood and Stiles made sure that Erica, Boyd, Allison and Aiden all have their own special spots.

He tried to use his dad’s love life for inspiration and date but it never really worked, probably because his heart was never fully in it. Honestly he is still having a really hard time getting past what might have been.

But just last year he made another of his dreams for him and Derek come true. There was a family of werewolves that had been almost completely wiped out by rogue hunters. The only survivors were twin girls named Amelia and Riley. Chris had taken care of the hunters and brought the girls to Stiles. He adopted them with the help of Isaac and his dad and changed all of their last names to Hale. It’s not how he wanted to become a dad but in a sad way it made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
